The present invention relates to bench-seat backrests, and, more particularly, to adjustable canoe or boat seat backrests adapted for supporting a human back when a human is seated in a canoe or boat seat.
Many boats, and, more particularly, all canoes, have built-in seats typically lacking any kind of backrest. A human when either seated, rowing or paddling for a period of time may develop soreness or stiffness in the lower back due to a lack of support of the back over this period. Numerous devices have been developed as supports or backrests which attach or fasten to the canoe or boat seat. The goal which canoers and boaters are still in search of consists of an easily attachable backrest which is adjustable vertically and which properly supports the back so as to avoid or prolong the outset of backache or fatigue.